The goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) in the University of Pennsylvania Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC) is to improve how healthcare professionals, patients and caregivers understand and practice the standard of care for the diagnosis and treatment of patients with Alzheimer's disease (AD) and other neurodegenerative dementias. To achieve this goal, the EITC provides education and training to: 1) patients and their families who attend the Memory Disorders Clinic; 2) nurse practitioners; physician assistants; and residents and fellows in family medicine, neurology, internal medicine, and geriatrics; and 3) Spanish speaking patients and their caregivers. The EITC will continue its existing successful education and outreach programs and also expand its mission and skills in the following ways: 1) continue to provide up-to-date in-clinic and internet resource centers, 2) continue to provide state of the art training to healthcare professionals, 3) continue to provide an educational and outreach program in the Latino community in a joint initiative with the Alzheimer's Association of Greater Philadelphia and the Core B Clinica Latina Para Trastornos de la Memoria satellite clinic, and 4) 4) develop and implement interventions that assist patients and caregivers in making challenging ethical decisions about treatment and research. Wherever possible, we will collaborate with the local chapter of the Alzheimer's Association and disseminate successful products to other National Institute on Aging (NIA) funded ADCs and the NIA's ADEAR program.